This invention relates to thermal coffee carafe for maintaining the thermal energy of a fluid contained within the carafe. The carafe has a heat resistant outer shell capable of resting on a conventional coffee maker appliance's heat generation surface without any deformation of the carafe. The outer shell has a spout opening for pouring at its top and is of a shape similar to the appliance's factory supplied carafe. This shape allows the thermal carafe of this invention to fit on the heat generation surface of the appliance in place of the factory supplied carafe. The carafe will also has an interior globe which only comes in contact with the outer shell at the spout opening. The interior globe is the portion of the carafe that holds warm liquids such as coffee. The cavity between the outer shell and the interior globe provides insulation to the contained liquids. The cavity is either evacuated to a lower pressure than atmospheric, contains an insulator such as an aerogel, or contains an insulator such as aerogel and is also evacuated. The carafe has an insulated cover for the spout opening.